STUPID MAKABE
by N'noitraa
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang kebodohan Makabe yang selalu saja di bodohi oleh seorang Adagaki


**MASAMUNE-KUN'S REVENGE © HAZUKI TAKEOKA**

 **Warning : ABAL, ANEH, GAJE, ONESHOOT, THYPO DLL**

 **N'noitra present**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **"STUPID MAKABE"**

* * *

Disebuah bangku kantin, tampaklah seorang pria duduk terkelungkup di mejanya sambil memutar-mutar straw di gelas berisi jus orangenya dengan tatapan malas. "Hahh…" Entah sudah berapa kali Pria berambut Hitam gelap berantakan ini menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ya, akhir-akhir Makabe Masamune, ini memang terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat. Karena usahanya untuk meluluhkan gadis bernama Adagaki Aki, selalu gagal.

Dan seminggu ini ia pun memilih meliburkan diri dari kegiatannya mengejar-ngejar cinta cewek angkuh itu karena merasa butuh istirahat dari kejengahannya itu.

Hingga tiba-tiba acara nyepinya itu diganggu oleh suara decitan bangku yang bergeser. Makabe pun otomatis mengangkat wajahnya malas, dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut biru yang tidak asing buatnya, siapa lagi kalau Adagaki Aki. Cewek yang menjadi alasannya jadi bertingkah seperti ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menjilati bangku itu? Fetish huh?"

Makabe mendengus berat sambil bersandar di kursinya, sejenak ia menengadah. "Tidak bisakah kau tidak membuat hariku lebih buruk lagi, Adagaki-san?" Kata Makabe yang justru balik bertanya.

Adagaki memutar bola matanya. "Jangan bilang ini terjadi karena kau kecewa karena usahamu merebut hatiku selama ini sia-sia?" Tebak gadis itu datar sambil menyeruput minuman kalengnya cuek. Makabe menurunkan pupilnya, dan menatap gadis itu malas.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu untuk apa kau bertanya lagi, Nona?" Seru Makabe dengan bumbu menyindir, sambil menolehkan kepala ke arah jendela yang kebetulan tepat berada di sebelahnya. Makabe tidak sadar kalau ucapannya itu telah sukses membuat pipi Adagaki memanas untuk sesaat.

Sejenak, Adagaki pun mendehem, mencoba mengatur ritme jantungnya yang sempat over controlled.

"Ja-jadi maksudmu, bahwa kau naksir kepadaku itu benar?" Adagaki mencoba bertanya sedatar mungkin.

Mendengar itu Makabe pun kembali mendesah. Sebelum melempar tatapan tajam ke mata gadis itu.

"Apa masih kurang jelas?" Tanya Makabe ketus, "Memangnya kau pikir apa lagi yang mesti ku perbuat biar kau percaya, Adagaki-chan?" Sambung Makabe, dengan sedikit bumbu keputus-asaan di dalamnya dan entah kenapa Adagaki dapat merasakan itu walau tak kentara.

"Jadi maksudmu sekarang kau sudah menyerah?"

"Ya!." Makabe berkata lantang, "jadi tolong biarkan aku sendiri, dan patah hati dengan tenang, Oke!" Sambung Makabe jengah, ia pun mendorong bangkunya kebelakang sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut sambil bersungut-sungut pelan. Sungguh, berada lama-lama disana hanya membuat Makabe semakin penat. Lagi pula, tak ada gunanya juga karena Makabe memang sudah ditolaknya berkali-kali. Dan sungguh dia mulai malas karena hal itu.

Sampai beberapa saat pun tiba-tiba langkahnya untuk menjauh terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menyergap pergelangan tangannya, memaksanya untuk menoleh kearah Adagaki yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari bangkunya. Seketika emosi pun mulai membeludak, Makabe sudah tidak tahan lagi, ini sudah keterlaluan.

Hingga kemudian

"AKAGA–

CUP

Belum sempat mengemukakan sumpah serapahnya, Makabe harus terbungkam ketika tiba-tiba saja mulutnya sudah di gulum oleh gadis di depannya tersebut, agressif. Membuat dia hanya mampu terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata ketika gadis mulai memainkan lidahnya didalam mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka lengah itu. Bahkan gadis itu kian beringas kala kedua tangannya mengalung di tengkuk Makabe dan menarik kepala itu untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

'Adagaki-chan?' Batin Makabe bingung dan hanya bisa menatap gadis itu membelalak. Namun entah kenapa walaupun terkesan mendadak Makabe dapat merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh ketika bibir mereka bersatu saat itu. Dimana Makabe sadar, kalau rasa frustasi Adagaki bersatu dengan kebahagiaan karena -kini dapat meluapkan perasaannya ini yang selama ini ia pendam.

'A-apa ini artinya Akagaki juga menyukaiku, begitu?' Batin Makabe kemudian.

Hingga kemudian ciuman itu pun terlepas, meninggalkan bekas salifa di antara bibir muda-mudi itu. Sesaat kembali hening. Makabe hanya bisa tercenung saat melihat gadis itu terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Wajah gadis itu kian memanas, bibirnya terlihat memerah dan sangat basah sekali. Sampai kemudian tiba-tiba ia pun berbalik memunggungi Makabe yang mulai tersadar dari kepongoannya.

"A-Adagaki–" Makabe terlihat menjeda, belum percaya seutuhnya dengan apa yang sedang di alaminya.

"a-apa makud semua ini?" Sambung Makabe gugup, wajahnya pun sudah ketularan memerah sekarang.

"K-kau pikir apa?" Tanya Adagaki, yang masih memunggungi Makabe gugup.

Sesaat hening, sebelum akhirnya Adagaki menolehkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap onyx Makabe dalam diam. Mereka terlihat saling pandang beberapa saat dengan kilatan sesutau didalamnya, seperti saling mengaggumi paras masing-masing dan menikmati moment diantara mereka sepenuh hati. Tak memperdulikan kalau para siswa dan siswi sudah jawdrops berjamaah di kantin tersebut akibat menonton aksi dari keduanya barusan. Hingga keheningan tersebut pun terpecah ketika Adagaki mulai mendengus.

'Kau memang bodoh. Makabe-kun…' Batinnya.

"Hei, Adaga–

"Kalau kau memang menyukaiku…" Adagaki memotong.

"…"

"Kuharap kau mau berjanji untukku…"

"…"

Hingga kemudian Adagaki melempar secarik kertas kepada Makabe. Sambil kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Makabe yang masih cengo sambil bergumam pelan.

"Bye… Kaki Babi…" Kata Adagaki dengan senyuman manisnya yang baru pertama kalinya di perlihatkan di depan Masmune. Setelahnya ia pun mulai melangkah pelan seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Makabe dan mulai menjauh dari tempat itu hingga raga itu hilang dari jarak pandang Makabe.

Sesaat kemudian pun Makabe mulai membuka kertas tersebut, dan seketika itu pun matanya membulat sempurna.

" **Aku lupa membayar pesananku, tolong bayarkan untukku, ya… Darling ;)"**

Perlahan Makabe pun mulai melihat mejanya yang berserakan begitu banyak macam makanan dan minuman, hingga kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah ke meja kasir yang pelayannya kini sedang menatapnya dengan senyum terselubung yang terlihat mengerikan. Tanpa sadar tangan Makabe pun gemetaran. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran diwajahnya.

"Totalnya, 20.000 Yen, Tuan Masamune." Seru Kasir itu santai, dan saat itulah akhirnya Makabe sadar kalau dia sudah dipermainkan lagi oleh Adagaki. Perlahan ia pun mulai meremat kertas ditangannya itu kuat-kuat, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengumpulkan tenaganya tepat ditenggorokannya…

"ADAAAGAAAKI!"

Sementara tak jauh dari sana, Akagaki yang masih mendengar suara teriakan dari Makabe itu hanya tersenyum dengan bergitu manis. Sambil bergumam pelan.

 **"Dasar Baka Makabe-kun~"**

 _"Tapi itulah yang membuatku menyukaimu... Masamune-kun..." Batin gadis itu mengakhiri. Dan berlalu dengan senyuman yang terus terpatri di wajahnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Yo, ff pertama Masamune-kun revenge. Maap kalo gaje, saya sebenarnya tadi mau buat ff Roman dimana mereka udh pacaran ato semacamnya. Tapi karena waktu yang sempit ya jadi hasilnya begini aja. Sorry, nanti kapan-kapan saya buatin lagi…**


End file.
